Orthodontic brackets are secured to a patient's teeth for use in selectively straightening the patient's teeth. One type of orthodontic bracket known in the art includes a base having a slot formed thereon. The slot is configured to receive an archwire that extends between different teeth. A separate cover plate is removably attached to the base for use in securing the archwire to the base. One example of the above orthodontic bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,999.